wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Tale of Blimp
WIP DON'T DELETE A FANFIC THINGY BY Lorik ------------------------------------ Plot Blimp is a MudWing, SkyWing, and RainWing hybrid. Kicked out from all the tribes, the peculiar, lazy dragon tries to survive in his own derpy way. HOW does he do this? WHAT does he do? WHERE does he make his home? Find out now! ------------------------------------ Prologue "Oh, Mosquito, it's hatching!" The SkyWing/RainWing hybrid, Dragonfly, sat near the large, round egg. It was magenta, and already had six cracks in it. The large MudWing turned and sat down next to her. "Our son!" he cried. He knew it would be male. With a loud cracking noise, the egg burst open. Among the magenta eggshell fragments, the little dragonet was curled up, sucking his fat tail. He was very strange-looking, with pink scales the same shade as his egg, short horns, a curled-up, chubby tail, and round, soft back spines. His entire body was rounded and soft-looking. "Mosquito! What is this? He doesn't look like us at all," whispered Dragonfly, her wings quivering. Mosquito put his own wing around her. "Don't worry, Dragonfly dear. He will look just fine later on," promised Mosquito, though he wasn't sure about the dragonet himself. Dragonfly sighed. "Alright, let's name him then," she said. Mosquito noticed that his mate didn't seem as excited about their dragonet as she had been a minute ago, before he had hatched. "How about something dangerous?" Mosquito suggested, giving the dragonet a gentle poke with a claw. The pudgy pink dragonet squealed in joy and grabbed it, sucking on it. "Maybe Hawk?" "Hawk?" sniffed Dragonfly. "For him? Ridiculous. He's too fat for that, and besides, he's pink!" She looked down her nose at her son. "Dragonfly! He's your son! You can't call him-" "Listen, Mosquito dear. He is a hybrid. He should be as strong as a MudWing, as radiant as a RainWing, and as athletic as a SkyWing. He is neither of those! He is a fat, round, ugly, useless little derp! He is NOT my son! You can call him whatever you want, but I don't care!" Dragonfly let out a sob and fled from the den in a flash of green. Mosquito stared after her, shocked. ''How could she? She acts as if a dragonet is only born to make her cooler! But that's not true. ''The MudWing turned back to his son and smiled at him. "Don't worry, little one," he declared. "I will love you as much as two parents." The little dragon looked back up at him, confusion showing in his big green eyes. Chapter One Blimp's huge claws stabbed into the mud, and he let out a hiss of disgust. Beside him, his father stood with his wings open, looking perfectly at ease in the marsh. Blimp recalled how, a year before, he had been so short that he couldn't even reach his father's snout on tiptoe. But now he had grown almost as big as him, with large rounded wings, a floppy round crest, and unnatural pink scales that made him stand out in the swamps of the MudWing kingdom. ''Why can't I be a normal dragon? ''thought Blimp for the hundredth time of his life, two years. "Dad," Blimp began, aware that his father wouldn't enjoy this topic. Mosquito looked down at him with a smile. "Yes, Blimp?" Blimp inwardly groaned. Why did his dad have to come up with such a terrible name? "Well," Blimp said carefully, twisting his claws in the mud, "I am not a very good MudWing. I am clumsy, I can't hunt in the marsh, and prey can see me coming among the brown." "Oh, Blimp, I had no idea that you minded!" Mosquito exclaimed, looking sad and surprised at the same time. "Well, of course! I can't hunt! I can't fight! I'm terrible," Blimp replied, trying to hold back tears now. It was very hard. "Please, Dad... I am two years old now, and I want to see the RainWing kingdom. I am pink! A dragon that brightly colored should live with the RainWings." "The RainWings?" Mosquito said, looking depressed. "Son, let's sit down and talk about this. It's a serious topic." Blimp sighed and followed his father to a tiny cave hidden by ferns. "What is this place?" "This is where I met your mother. Dragonfly." "Dragonfly? I don't remember much of her. I remember green scales. I remember her voice. She didn't like me," Blimp said. "Yes," sighed Mosquito. "She was nice then... She is a SkyWing and a RainWing, all in one. She seemed so innocent. Alone, hiding from her parents, who detested her." "Then she should respect me, not hate me the way her parents hated her!" Blimp exclaimed. A tear fell, dripping from his snout. He hoped Mosquito wouldn't notice. "I know. Don't worry, Blimp. She isn't here anymore. She lives among the RainWings now," Mosquito said. Then he frowned. "Oh." ''But I'm going to live there, ''Blimp thought with a jolt. "I will see her there. I will talk to her. Dad, don't try to stop me. I need to do this, do you understand?" Chapter Two Warm rain drummed on Blimp's scales as he trudged through the rainforest. ''This is no better than the MudWing kingdom! ''he thought, shaking plants and centipedes off his talons. The only difference was that it was more colorful and warm. Finally, Mosquito had let him leave to the RainWing kingdom. Blimp was rather sad that his father would have no one to live with now except for his one sib, a scrawny little MudWing named Lamprey. ''Whatever, I am here now, ''Blimp thought firmly, shaking himself from snout to tail. He pushed aside a tangle of vines and then something stabbed him in the neck. "Yowch!" Blimp cried, clawing at his scales, and then collapsed with a thud. ... "Hello! I am Envy, what's your name?" a jade-green RainWing chirped, waving her claws in front of Blimp's face. Blimp yawned. "Where am I?" he asked, sitting up. "You're in the RainWing part of the rainforest," Envy said, sitting back. "I'm a new healer. You're in the healers' hut! Queen Glory will see you in a few hours." "Alright. Uh... is Dragonfly here?" Blimp asked, stretching his legs. "Yeah! I can take you to her," said Envy, flapping her wings. "Come on!" And she was off in a green blur. Blimp did his best to fly after her, with drooping, sleepy wings. ... Dragonfly stared at her son with wide emerald eyes. "You!" she cried suddenly, lunging forward and wrapping her wings around him. "I'm so-" "Get away from me!" Blimp threw his mother off, panting defiantly. Dragonfly's eyes widened. "But... let me explain- I don't even know your name- you're so handsome- I am so sorry, please forgive me-" Blimp groaned. He hadn't been expecting this. "Mother, my name is Blimp. And I honestly don't care." And for some reason, he didn't, not anymore. He had met his mother once again, and that was enough. He turned his back to her and said over his shoulder, "I don't need any parents. I am here now." Envy was sitting on a branch nearby, eyes wide. "Why were you so mean to her?" she demanded. "Couldn't you see how sorry she was?" "Don't make me feel guilty now," Blimp warned her, flicking his tail. "I'm done, alright? Now, what is there to do around here?" Envy snorted, her scales turning an amused pink several shades lighter than Blimp's. "You don't even live here yet!" she exclaimed. "We have to talk to Glory about that. But I guess you can try sun-time while you're waiting?" ''Sun-time. ''Blimp nodded fervently. If he was going to live with the RainWings, he should do RainWings things. He followed his new friend to a small platform and curled up on top, feeling sunlight melt into his scales. Envy stretched out beside him, flopping out her now-gold wings. Blimp felt his eyelids growing heavier by the second, and he let them close, slipping into a peaceful sleep. Chapter Three When he woke up, Blimp felt different. Stretching his wings, he stood up and looked at himself. Wow! His scales looked brighter than usual, and shimmering. He felt lighter. "Envy, wake up," he hissed, shaking the little RainWing awake. She yawned, blinking open her eyes, and gasped. "Whoa! You're so big!" she said, looking up at him. "You're like two times bigger than before!" "I... am?" Blimp turned in a circle; it seemed to be true. "But how?" "I guess being a hybrid of three tribes makes you have weird reactions or something," Envy offered. "You're bigger than an adult MudWing!" "Well then... will this happen to me every time I sleep in the sun?" Blimp demanded. "Only one way to find out!" Envy said cheerfully, curling up again. "Sun-time's not over yet!" ... Blimp opened his eyes once more, feeling relaxed. Suddenly, he stiffened. Something was wrong. "Get off me!" squeaked Envy, looking tinier than before. She pounded on his leg, and he realized that he had grown so much that he had slept on top of her; horrified, he rolled off, apologizing frantically. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I hope this won't happen again! I-" "It's okay," Envy assured him. "Uh... I'd better go. Bye!" She zoomed off in a whirl of pink and green. Confused, Blimp sat down with a loud thud. There was a cracking noise, and the platform snapped in two. Blimp grew bigger and wider. His stomach rounded, his scales grew broader, his wings stretched. "What is GOING ON?!" he roared, spreading his wings to stop himself from falling. He flew over the canopy, the wind from his massive wings blowing platforms away. He kept flapping guiltily, until he found that he no longer needed to. Flaring out his wings like a gliding gull, he simply floated along. "BLIMP! What in the moons is going on?" Envy yelled again, landing on his head out of nowhere. She was as long as one of his horns. "I don't know!" he said, panicking. Tears fell from his eyes and dripped down his snout. "I don't want to grow anymore! Stop it, stop!" His body shook with sobs. WIP! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)